


Don't just wander back and forth

by CrystallizedInsomniac



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re
Genre: Blood, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallizedInsomniac/pseuds/CrystallizedInsomniac
Summary: The diner is empty save for them and the lady behind the bar.





	

"Urie," Mutsuki warns and _then_ , that's when he turns to look at the place where he's been staring at since they've arrived. 

Urie says nothing, watching as the waitress holds a phone to her ear. She's staring at them, pure horror displayed on her features, made more prominent as she stands underneath the green fluorescent lights. 

Urie figures, it's maybe because they look like a threatening pair, a couple of young adults walking in into a lone dinner at four in the morning, but then, he thinks better of it when he hears the sound of blood splattering on the floor. It drips, a steady beat.

His eyes roam from the waitress, settle on the back of Mutsuki's advancing form. He's taking out something out of his pockets, behind him a trail of blood steps, the blood goes down his coat, drips, drips. 

"We're Investigators," Mutsuki says, apologetic, tone too low, almost as if he's afraid to spook the woman even more. "Sorry, could I--" 

"Bathroom." Urie cuts in, walks up towards them. "Where are the bathrooms?"

"To the left, over by those booth over there." The woman, whose name-tag reads 'Margot' looks at them for a couple of beats longer before replying, and the cautious tone in her voice is so clear that Urie can't help but ponder, if briefly, whether she believed them or not. Maybe it's his tone of voice, maybe it's because she's tired and her shift is slow, but she doesn't seem too keen to have them stay here for longer than necessary.

Mutsuki thanks her, says, "It won't happen again" and pockets his Investigator ID and walks towards the bathroom. If his shoulders brush against Urie's, he makes no comment on it. Urie watches him walk towards the bathroom doors, the sound of his feet making contact with the floor. The sound of a clock ticking, the soft breathing of the woman in front of him. Then, finally, the door opening.

"Do you need anything else?" 

He looks at the woman from the corner of his eye. "No."

Walks towards the bathroom.  Follows the bloodied footsteps towards it, until it's cut off by the door. He opens it.

There's something _peculiar_ about watching Mutsuki wash his arms and face, getting rid of the blood. It's not... It's not that he's doing it -- they should be getting rid of all the blood, it stinks and had it been any other time of the day, would have brought on them too much attention --. It's the fact that he's washing himself, only his face, neck and arms on the bathroom sink of a diner at 4 am in the morning. 

As if, the fact that his uniform that's also soaked in blood, does not matter. He preoccupies himself with cleaning his skin instead.

 _Are you hurt?_ Is what Urie wants to say when he watches the water turn pink with the blood, what comes out his mouth instead, because otherwise it sounds like he actually cares, is: "Is the blood bothering you?"

"No, not really." Mutsuki looks up, gives him a warm smile, small. "I'm just-- I don't want to frighten anyone else."

Urie nods, swallows his comment of 'It's four in the morning, we're not going to run into anyone' and instead moves to the sink next to Mutsuki. He opens the tap water after taking off his gloves.

If he were to look up, he'd see Mutsuki staring at his hands out of the corner of his eye, he doesn't though.

"Again?" He asks, looks at Mutsuki through the mirror. The blood on Mutsuki's arm starts to slip away from his skin in a pink-ish tone, transparent. It lands on the sink only to join the clear water, no longer visible, Urie fixes his attention on the water when Mutsuki doesn't answer.

"What?" The question is almost drawn out by the sound of the water, constantly running. Then, more clearly, as if Urie hadn't heard him the first time: "What do you mean?"

"You told her," Urie turns off the water after cleaning his hands, "It won't happen again." He can't help the tug of his lips upwards, the warm feeling on his chest. "Are we going to make this a thing?"  
  
"Well, getting covered in fluids is sort of part of the job description." Mutsuki lets out a small laugh, louder than the tone of voice he has been using. He cringes slightly when the sound echoes back. 

Mutsuki continues when Urie moves to dry his hands on his uniform pants, then thinks better of it when he remembers that it's most likely covered in blood and grime. 

"But, if you mean--" Urie looks at him when Mutsuki trails off. Watches the drops of water glistening under the bathroom light sit atop Mutsuki's skin, joining one another. "If you mean. Um, doing _this._ "

Urie raises an eyebrow. 

"Then... I wouldn't mind." Mutsuki finishes then, lets out another breath.

Urie watches him. Watches how when Mutsuki moves his arms -- now clean -- the water droplets on his arms run down until they reach his elbow, when he moves to pull his hair back. Watches how he's carefully avoiding Urie's gaze on him, as if there's nothing else to talk. Watches as Mutsuki leans forward. Watches how he cups his hands together, runs them down the water tap and collects it. How he brings it to his face and rubs.

He thinks about how Mutsuki had intoned the 'this', as if it should've been obvious what 'this' means. Urie has a hunch, but no one ever knows with Mutsuki, anyways.

If Mutsuki isn't going to name it, Urie decides, then he won't either.

Mutsuki startles briefly after he shuts off the tap, when Urie moves forward, behind him. Runs a gloveless finger at the back of his neck, pushes the wet strands of green hair away.

"You missed a spot." Urie explains, looks up and into the mirror to meet Mutsuki's own widened eyes looking at him, surprised to see him so close. There are water drops running down his face, his eyelashes glitter with the water, small diamonds glistening.

"Oh," Mutsuki whispers, breathes. Once. Twice; "Will you--"

"Yes." Urie says, changes from his index finger to his thumb, the rest of his fingers curling slightly on Mutsuki's neck. He doesn't need to look down to notice how his skin is otherworldly pale compared to Mutsuki's rich, dark skin. How, when he presses softly into the skin, he can feel Mutsuki's pulse, the blood running through his veins.

How when he wipes down, reaches until the uniform doesn't let him anymore, his thumb will come out bloodied. He does it again, slower. Green eyes locked with his, and intensity broken only by the small sound of the drops of water on Mutsuki's neck drop to the sink, and even then, it's a soft sound. Lulling.

Urie presses forward, doesn't miss how Mutsuki takes a small shaky breath, closes his eyes briefly and leans back. His thumb moves, not downwards, but upwards, his fingers stroking Mutsuki's neck, the strands of green hair pushed by the pad of his fingers.

Only then, he looks away from the mirror to watch what he's doing. Mutsuki's back is pressed flushed against his front and Urie can feel now the blood. The amount of it staining Mutsuki's black uniform. He doesn't know if the warmth he's feeling right now comes from the blood staining his uniform of it's something else.

Urie cups Mutsuki's chin then, tilts his head upwards just the slightest bit. Mutsuki opens his eyes, slowly. His mouth parts, tongue peeking out to wet his already wet lips. 

Mutsuki's eyes are locked with his, and Urie thinks, that their breathing seems almost synchronized.

It's only when he removes his hand, knowing that Mutsuki will not move his head, that he moves his thumb upwards, brushing Mutsuki's bottom lip fleetingly--

There's a knock on the door.

That's all it takes for them to both jump, caught off guard. Mutsuki moves away, clearing his throath.

"Yes?" He asks, it's loud enough for however is at the other side to hear them and it makes the sound of Mutsuki's voice cracking sound even more prominent. Urie can't help but snort at that. Mutsuki's face flushes.

"Just wanted to know if you two are okay." The voice is muffled, but Urie's already picked up the scent from the lady. He feels his lips thin out, vaguely annoyed then.

"We came in covered in blood. She's probably worried." Mutsuki explains to him, then, he turns to look at the door. "We're okay, don't worry."

The woman's reply comes out a minute later, a simple 'ok' that leaves in it's wake a heavy silence.

It stretches on and on, until Mutsuki looks back at him. 

"We should... get going." He says, bring a hand to the back of his neck. Rubs.

Urie nods, "Let's."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small something so I can get back into a writing mood. This isn't one of my best works, but what can you do.
> 
> come talk to me over at my [tumblr](http://crystallizedinsomniac.tumblr.com/). also please support me maybe and consider buying me a [ko-fi](ko-fi.com/crystallizedinsomniac)


End file.
